La Promesa
by alleka
Summary: Que pasa cuando el amor sobrepasa la muerte y te hata el recuerdo de una promesa KaiTala


LA PROMESA

De: Alleka

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío TTTT

**Dedicatoria:** Para Vk por su cumpleaños

**Parejas: **Kai / Tala

(LEYENDA CASTELLANA)

I

El lloraba con el rostro oculto entre las manos; lloraba sin gemir, pero las lágrimas corrían silenciosas a lo largo de sus mejillas, deslizándose por entre sus dedos para caer en la tierra, hacia la que había doblado su frente. Era hermoso, su piel pálida, sus ojos azules que con un color ártico y bello demandaban atención sobre su rostro de delicadas y bellas facciones; su cabello rojo como la más viva hoguera, detallaban y terminaban por dar el toque de perfección a su persona.  
Junto a el estaba otro caballero; éste levantaba de cuando en cuando los ojos para mirarlo, y viéndolo llorar, tornaba a bajarlos, guardando a su vez un silencio profundo. El caballero igualmente apuesto, alto con un cuerpo bien formado, ojos color de fuego y un cabello bicolor largo y desordenado.  
Y todo callaba alrededor y parecía respetar su pena. Los rumores del campo se apagaban; el viento de la tarde dormía y las sombras comenzaban a envolver los espesos árboles del soto.  
Así transcurrieron algunos minutos, durante los cuales se acabó de borrar el rastro de luz que el sol había dejado al morir en el horizonte; la luna comenzó a dibujarse vagamente sobre el fondo violado del cielo del crepúsculo, y unas tras otras fueron apareciendo las mayores estrellas.  
Kai miro con sus intensas pupilas rojizas a su amante. rompió al fin aquel silencio angustioso, exclamando con voz sorda y entrecortada, y como si hablase consigo mismo:  
-¡Es imposible..., imposible!  
Después, acercándose al desconsolado joven y tomando una de sus manos, prosiguió con acento más cariñoso y suave:  
-Tala, para ti el amor es todo, y tú no ves nada más allá del amor. No obstante, hay algo tan respetable como nuestro cariño, y es mi deber. Nuestro señor, el conde de Hiwatari, parte mañana de su castillo para reunir su hueste a las del Zar Iván, que va a sacar a Moscú del poder de los Traidores, y yo debo partir con el conde. Huérfano oscuro, sin nombre y sin familia, a él le debo cuanto soy. Yo le he servido en el ocio de las paces, he dormido bajo su techo, me he calentado en su hogar y he comido el pan a su mesa. Si hoy le abandono, mañana sus hombres de armas al salir en tropel por las poternas de su castillo, preguntarán maravillados de no verme: ¿Dónde está el escudero favorito del conde de Hiwatari? , y mi señor callará con vergüenza, y sus pajes y sus bufones dirán, en son de mofa: El escudero del conde no es más que un galán de justas, un lidiador de cortesía .  
Al llegar a este punto, Tala levantó sus hermosos ojos azules, llenos de lagrimas para fijarlos en los de su amante, y removió los labios como para dirigirle la palabra; pero su voz se ahogó en un sollozo.  
Kai, con acento aún más dulce y persuasivo, prosiguió así:  
-No llores, por Dios, Tala; no llores, porque tus lágrimas me hacen daño. Voy a alejarme de ti; mas yo volveré después de haber conseguido un poco de gloria para mi nombre oscuro... El cielo nos ayudará en la santa empresa. Reconquistaremos a Moscú, y el Zar nos dará Tierras en las riberas de los alrededores a los conquistadores.   
Entonces volveré en tu busca y nos iremos juntos a habitar en aquel paraíso , donde dicen que hasta el cielo es más limpio y más azul que el de aquí; volveré, te lo juro; volveré a cumplir la palabra solemnemente empeñada el día que puse en tus manos ese anillo, símbolo de una promesa.  
-¡Kai! -exclamó entonces Tala, dominando su emoción y con voz resuelta y firme-. Ve, ve a mantener tu honra -y al pronunciar estas palabras se arrojó por última vez en brazos de su amante. Después añadió, con acento más sordo y conmovido-:Ve a mantener tu honra; pero vuelve..., vuelve a traerme la mía.  
Kai besó la frente de Tala, desató su caballo, que estaba sujeto a uno de los árboles del soto y se alejó al galope por el fondo de la alameda.  
Tala siguió a Kai con los ojos hasta que su sombra se confundió entre la niebla de la noche, y cuando ya no pudo distinguirle, se volvió lentamente al lugar donde le guardaba su "familia".  
-Ponte tus vestidos de gala -le dijo Braian al verlo entrar-; que mañana vamos al pueblo con todos los vecinos para ver al conde, que se marcha a Moscú.  
-A mí más me entristece que me alegra ver irse a los que acaso no han de volver –respondió Tala con un suspiro. Miró a aquel que se atrevía a llamar hermano ciertamente no lo eran, ambos huérfanos habían pasado toda su vida juntos y siempre confiaban el uno en el otro, hasta que el pelirrojo comenzó a sospechar las pretensiones de su colega.  
-Sin embargo -insistió Braian-, has de venir con nosotros, y has de venir compuesto y alegre; así no dirán las gentes murmuradoras que tienes amores en el castillo y que tus amores se van a la guerra.

-No te preocupes que no tengo amores que despedir- Braian le miro receloso, hacia tiempo que salía por las noches para no llegar hasta la madrugada.

-No dudo de tu palabra pero tal vez vuestro padre piense lo contrario- murmuro de manera cisañosa con el rostro contraído por la rabia, el lo amaba, y Boris se lo había prometido.

-No te atreverías a levantar rumores verdad hermano- Tala le miro con recelo ¿sospecharía?.

-No si solo son "rumores"- Braian lo miro herido ahora sus peores temores estaban más que presentes.

II

Apenas rayaba en el cielo la primera luz del alba, cuando empezó a oírse por todo el campo, la aguda trompetería de los soldados del conde, y los campesinos que llegaban en numerosos grupos de los lugares cercanos vieron desplegarse al viento el pendón señorial en la torre más alta de la fortaleza.  
Unos sentados al borde de los fosos, otros subidos en las copas de los árboles, éstos vagando por la llanura, aquellos coronando las cumbres de las colinas, los de más allá formando un cordón a lo largo de la calzada, ya haría cerca de una hora que los curiosos esperaban el espectáculo, no sin que algunos comenzaran a impacientarse, cuando volvió a sonar de nuevo el toque de los clarines, rechinaron las cadenas del puente, que cayó con pausa sobre el foso, y se levantaron los rastrillos, mientras se abrían de par en par, y gimiendo sobre sus goznes, las pesadas puertas del arco que conducía al patio de armas.  
La multitud corrió a agolparse en los ribazos del camino para ver más a su sabor las brillantes armaduras y los lujosos arreos del séquito del conde de Hiwatari, célebre en toda la comarca por su esplendidez y sus riquezas.  
Rompieron la marcha los farautes, que, deteniéndose de trecho en trecho, pregonaban en alta voz y a son de caja las cédulas del Zar llamando a sus feudatarios a la guerra y requiriendo a las villas y lugares libres para que diesen paso y ayuda a sus huestes.  
A los farautes siguieron los heraldos de corte, ufanos con sus casullas de seda, sus escudos bordados de oro y colores y sus birretes guarnecidos de plumas vistosas.  
Después vino el escudero mayor de la casa, armado de punta en blanco, caballero sobre un potro morcillo, llevando en sus manos el pendón de ricohombre con sus motes y sus calderas, y al estribo izquierdo, el ejecutor de las justicias del señorío vestido de negro y rojo.   
Precedían al escudero mayor hasta una veintena de aquellos famosos trompeteros de la tierra llana, célebres en las crónicas de nuestros Zares por la increíble fuerza de sus pulmones.  
Cuando dejó de herir el viento al agudo clamor de la formidable trompetería, comenzó a oírse un rumor sordo, compasado y uniforme. Eran los peones de la mesnada, armados de largas picas y provistos de sendas adargas de cuero. Tras éstos no tardaron en aparecer los aparejadores de las máquinas, con sus herramientas y sus torres de palo; las cuadrillas de escaladores y la gente menuda del servicio de las acémilas.  
Luego, envueltos en la nube de polvo que levantaba el casco de sus caballos, y lanzando chispas de luz de sus petos de hierro, pasaron los hombres de armas del castillo, formados en gruesos pelotones, que semejaban a lo lejos un bosque de lanzas.   
Por último, precedido de los timbaleros, que montaban poderosas mulas con gualdrapas y penachos, rodeado de sus pajes, que vestían ricos trajes de seda y oro y seguido de los escuderos de su casa, apareció el conde.  
Al verle, la multitud levantó un clamor inmenso para saludarle, y entre la confusa vocería se ahogó el grito de un hermoso joven, que en aquel momento cayó desmayado y como herido de un rayo en los brazos de Braian que miro con profundo odia al conde y luego a la hermosa criatura en sus brazos. Era el joven, Tala, que había conocido a su misterioso amante en el muy alto y muy temido señor conde de Hiwatari, un de los más nobles y poderosos feudatarios de la corona de Rusia.

III

El ejército del Zar Iván , había venido por sus jornadas hasta el pueblo del conde.  
El conde de Hiwatiri estaba en la tienda sentado en un escaño de alerce, inmóvil, pálido, terrible, las manos cruzadas sobre la empuñadura del montante y los ojos carmines fijos en el espacio con esa vaguedad del que parece mirar un objeto y, sin embargo, no ve nada de cuanto hay a su alrededor.  
A un lado, y de pie, le hablaba el más antiguo de los escuderos de su casa, el único que en aquellas horas de negra melancolía hubiera osado interrumpirle sin atraer sobre su cabeza la explosión de su cólera. Joven muy alto y fornido para su edad miraba a través de las orbes claras de sus ojos a su amo.  
-¿Qué tenéis, señor?-le decía-.¿Qué mal os aqueja y consume? Triste vais al combate y triste volvéis, aun tornando con la victoria. Cuando todos los guerreros duermen rendidos a la fatiga del día, os oigo suspirar angustiado, y si corro a vuestro lecho, os miro allí luchar con algo invisible que os atormenta. Abrís los ojos y vuestro terror no se desvanece. ¿Qué os pasa, señor? Decídmelo. Si es un secreto, yo sabré guardarlo en el fondo de mi memoria como en un sepulcro.  
El conde parecía no oír al escudero. No obstante, después de un largo espacio, y como si las palabras hubiesen tardado todo aquel tiempo en llegar desde sus oídos a su inteligencia, salió poco a poco de su inmovilidad y, atrayéndole hacia sí cariñosamente, le dijo con voz grave y reposada:  
- Sergei, He sufrido demasiado en silencio. Creyéndome juguete de una vana fantasía, hasta ahora he callado por vergüenza; pero no, no es ilusión lo que me sucede. Yo debo hallarme bajo la influencia de lago maldición terrible. El cielo o el infierno deben querer algo de mí, y lo avisan con hechos sobrenaturales. ¿Te acuerdas del día de nuestro encuentro con los Traidores en el lago de Siberia? Éramos pocos. La pelea fue dura, y yo estuve a punto de perecer. Tú lo viste: en lo más reñido del combate, mi caballo, herido y ciego de furor, se precipitó hacia el grueso de la hueste enemiga. Yo pugnaba en balde por contenerle. Las riendas se habían escapado de mis manos, y el fogoso animal corría llevándome a una muerte segura. Ya los traidores, cerrando sus escuadrones, apoyaban en tierra el cuento de sus largas picas para recibirme en ellas. Una nube de saetas silbaba en mis oídos. El caballo estaba algunos pies de distancia del muro de hierro en que íbamos a estrellarnos, cuando... Créeme: no fue una ilusión. Vi un joven, una silueta de hermosos ojos azules, agarrándole de la brida, lo detuvo con una fuerza sobrenatural y, volviéndole en dirección a las filas de mis soldados, me salvó milagrosamente. En vano pregunté a unos y otros por mi salvador. Nadie le conocía, nadie le había visto. Cuando volabais a estrellaros en la muralla de picas -me dijeron-, ibais sólo, completamente solo. Por eso nos maravillamos al veros tornar, sabiendo que ya el corcel no obedecía al jinete . Aquella noche entré preocupado en mi tienda. Quería en vano arrancarme de la imaginación el recuerdo de la extraña aventura. Mas al dirigirme al lecho torné a ver en la oscuridad de mi tienda la misma silueta, adornada por dos bellos ojos azules, una mano hermosa, blanca hasta la palidez, que descorrió la cortinas, desapareciendo después de descorrerlas. Desde entonces, a todas horas, en todas partes, estoy viendo ese joven que previene mis deseos y se adelanta a mis acciones. Le he visto, al expugnar el castillo de Triana, coger entre sus dedos y partir en el aire una saeta que venía a herirme; le he visto, en los banquetes donde procuraba ahogar mi pena entre la confusión y el tumulto, escanciar el vino en mi copa, y siempre se halla delante de mis ojos, y por donde voy me sigue: en la tienda, en el combate, de día, de noche... Ahora mismo, mírale, mírale aquí, apoyado suavemente en mis hombros.  
Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras el conde se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos como fuera de sí y embargado de un terror profundo.  
El escudero se engujó una lágrima que corría por sus mejillas. Creyendo loco a su señor, no insistió, sin embargo, en contrariar sus ideas, y se limitó a decirle con voz profundamente conmovida:   
-Venid... Salgamos un momento de la tienda. Acaso la brisa de la tarde refrescará vuestras sienes, calmando ese incomprensible dolor, para el que yo no hallo palabras de consuelo.

IV

El real de los soldados leales al Zar se extendía por todo el campo de Siberia hasta tocar en la margen izquierda del lago. Enfrente del real, y destacándose sobre el luminoso horizonte, se alzaban los muros de una ciudad, flanqueados de torres, almenadas y fuertes. Por cima de la corona de almenas rebosaba la blancura de los mil jardines de la ciudad, y entre las oscuras manchas del follaje lucían los miradores blancos como la nieve.  
La empresa del Zar Iván, una de las más heroicas y atrevidas de aquella época, había traído a su alrededor a los más célebres guerreros de los diferentes reinos de toda Europa, no faltando algunos que de países extraños y distantes vinieran también, llamados por la fama, a unir los esfuerzos a los del celebre Zar.  
Tendidas a lo largo de la llanura mirábanse, pues, tiendas de campaña de todas formas y colores sobre el remate de las cuales ondeaban al viento distintas enseñas con escudos partidos, astros, grifos, leones, cadenas, barras y calderas y otras cien y cien figuras o símbolos heráldicos que pregonaban el nombre y la calidad de sus dueños. Por entre las calles de aquella improvisada ciudad circulaban en todas direcciones multitud de soldados, que, hablando dialectos diversos y vestido cada cual al uso de su país y cada cual armado a su guisa, formaban un extraño y pintoresco contraste.  
Aquí descansaban algunos señores de las fatigas del combate, sentados en escaños de alerce a la puerta de sus tiendas y jugando a las tablas, en tanto que sus pajes les escanciaban el vino en copas de metal; allí algunos peones aprovechaban un momento de ocio para aderezar y componer sus armas rotas en la última refriega; más allá cubrían de saetas un blanco los más expertos ballesteros de la hueste, entre las aclamaciones de la multitud, pasmada de su destreza; y el rumor de los tambores, el clamor de las trompetas, las voces de los mercaderes ambulantes, el golpear del hierro contra el hierro, los cánticos de los juglares, que entretenían a sus oyentes con la relación de hazañas portentosas, y los gritos de los farautes que publicaban las ordenanzas de los maestros del campo, llenando los aires de mil y mil ruidos discordes, prestaban a aquel cuadro de costumbres guerreras una vida y una animación imposible de pintar con palabras.  
El conde de Hiwatari, acompañado de su fiel escudero, atravesó por entre los animados grupos sin levantar los ojos de la tierra, silencioso, triste, como si ningún objeto hiriese su vista ni llegase a su oído el rumor más leve. Andaba maquinalmente, a la manera que un somnámbulo, cuyo espíritu se agita en el mundo de los sueños, se mueve y marcha sin la conciencia de sus acciones y como arrastrado por una voluntad ajena a la suya.   
Próximo a la tienda del Zar, y en medio de un gran corro de soldados, pajecillos y gente menuda que le escuchaban con la boca abierta apresurándose a comprarle alguna de las baratijas que anunciaba a voces y con hiperbólicos encomios, había un extraño personaje, mitad romero, mitad juglar que, ora recitando una especie de letanía en latín bárbaro, ora diciendo una bufonada o una chocarrería, mezclada en su interminable relación, chistes capaces de poner colorado a un ballestero con oraciones devotas, historias de amores picarescos con leyendas de santos. Joven y sin duda astuto el juglar poseía unos hermosos ojos ambarinos y un cabello negro e inusualmente largo.  
En las inmensas alforjas que colgaban de sus hombros se hallaban revueltos y confundidos mil objetos diferentes: cintas tocadas en el sepulcro de Santiago, cédulas con palabras que él decía ser hebraicas, las mismas que dijo el rey Salomón cuando fundaba el templo y las únicas para libertarse de toda clase de enfermedades contagiosas; bálsamos maravillosos para pegar a hombres partidos por la mitad; evangelios cosidos en bolsitas de brocatel, secretos para hacerse amar de todas las mujeres, reliquias de los santos patrones de todos los lugares de Rusia, joyuelas, cadenillas, cinturones, medallas y otras muchas baratijas de alquimia, de vidrio y plomo.  
Cuando el conde llegó cerca del grupo que formaban el romero y sus admiradores, comenzaba éste a templar una especie de bandolina o guzla con que se acompañaba en la relación de sus romances. Después que hubo estirado bien las cuerdas unas tras otras y con mucha calma, mientras su acompañante daba la vuelta al corro sacando los últimos cornados de la flaca escarcela de los oyentes, el romero comenzó a cantar con voz gangosa y con un aire monótono y plañidero un romance que siempre terminaba con el mismo estribillo.  
El conde se acercó al grupo y prestó atención. Por una coincidencia, al parecer extraña, el título de aquella historia respondía en un todo a los lúgubres pensamientos que embargaban su ánimo. Según había enunciado el cantor antes de comenzar, el romance se titulaba el Romance de los ojos azules.  
Al oír el escudero tan extraño anuncio, pugnó por arrancar a su señor de aquel sitio; pero el conde, con los ojos fijos en el juglar permaneció inmóvil escuchando esta cántiga:  
I   
El joven tiene un amante  
que escudero se decía.  
El escudero le anuncia  
que a la guerra se partía.  
Te vas y acaso no tornes.   
Tornaré por vida mía.   
Mientras el amante jura,  
diz que el viento repetía:  
Mal haya quien en promesas de hombre fía!   
II  
El conde, con la mesnada,  
de su castillo salía.   
El, que le ha conocido,  
con grande aflicción gemía:   
¡Ay de mí, que se va el conde  
y se lleva la honra mía!   
Mientras el cuitado llora,  
diz que el viento repetía:  
¡Mal haya quien en promesas de hombre fía!  
III  
Su hermano, que estaba allí,   
estas palabras oía.  
Nos has deshonrado , dice.  
Me juró que tornaría.   
No te encontrará, si torna,  
donde encontrarte solía.   
Mientras el infelice muere,  
diz que el viento repetía:   
¡Mal haya quien en promesas de hombre fía!  
I

A pesar de tanto tiempo

Su belleza permanecía  
Su hermano arrepentido en lugar de tumba altar levantado le tenia.  
De noche, sobre el altar,  
diz que el viento repetía:  
¡Mal haya quien en promesas de hombre fía!  
Apenas el cantor había terminado la última estrofa, cuando rompiendo el muro de curiosos, que se apartaban con respeto al reconocerle, el conde Hiwatari llegó a donde se encontraba el romero y, cogiéndole con fuerza del brazo, le preguntó en voz baja y convulsa:  
-¿De qué tierra eres?  
-De tierra de el Conde de Hiwatari -le respondió éste sin alterarse.  
-¿Y dónde has aprendido ese romance? ¿A quién se refiere la historia que cuentas? -volvió a exclamar su interlocutor, cada vez con muestras de emoción más profunda.  
-Señor -dijo el romero, clavando sus ojos en los del conde con una fijeza imperturbable-, esta cántiga la repiten de unos en otros los aldeanos del campo , y se refiere a un desdichado cruelmente ofendido por un poderoso y asesinado por un amante despechado. Altos juicios de Dios han permitido que al morir quedase su belleza imperturbable y por siempre sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos sin que estos pudieran cerrársele pareciendo mirar llenos de tristeza, su "hermano" y amante arrepentido y aun enamorado encerró su bello cuerpo en una urna de cristal, donde aun puede observarse su belleza, el carmín de sus labios y mejillas y en su mano en que su amante le puso un anillo al hacerla una promesa el lento latir de su pulso. Vos sabréis, quizá, a quién toca cumplirla.

V

En un lugarejo miserable y que se encuentra a un lado del camino que conduce al pueblo del conde he visto no hace mucho el sitio en donde se asegura tuvo lugar la extraña ceremonia del casamiento del conde.  
Después que éste, arrodillado sobre el hermoso altar, estrechó en la suya la mano de su amante y un sacerdote autorizado por el Papa bendijo la lúgubre unión, es fama que cesó el prodigio y el bello cuerpo cerro sus ojos azules para siempre.  
Al pie de unos árboles añosos y corpulentos hay un pedacito de prado que al llegar la primavera se cubre espontáneamente de flores. La gente del país dice que allí está enterrado el joven Tala pues las flores tienen el mismo color de sus ojos. Mientras que por la noche se ve deambular por las calles a su celoso pretendiente hasta llegar al lugar y caer de rodillas pidiendo perdón a aquel que en un arranque de celos arrebato la vida y la oportunidad de ser feliz.

**Notas de la autora:**

**- Hola**, mi nombre es Alleka y esta es mi primer historia que publico sola, soy... digamos la coproductora de Vk, gracias a eso he tenido contacto con escritoras tan sublimes como Gab Z, yo también adoro el Kai/ Yuri, y Tsugume-Tari, a quienes pido disculpas por ya no comunicarme pero quería que leyeran algo mío para que no dijera, esta critica pero no es fácil escribir, en fin díganme que les pareció y prometo actualizar pronto la de días de silencio con Vk y subir mi nuevo proyecto.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, esta inspirado en una leyenda española escrita por Bécquer, que en lo personal me encanta.

Con cariño Alleka:

See in my eyes … your FEAR.

Mi correo es 


End file.
